


Katy's Night

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Walker Stalker Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: KATY IS AT WSC AND CATCHES JEFFREY AND NORMAN TOUCHING EACH OTHER AND THEY INVITE HER BACK TO THEIR HOTEL ROOM AND SHOW HER HOW GOOD OF 'FRIENDS' THEY ARE





	Katy's Night

Norman sat up on the stage at the con with everyone else. It was the beginning of the panel and he was already ready to leave. His body was ultra sensitive today, every time someone innocently brushed against him, his body would heat up and his cock would be instantly hard. It didnt help that Jeffrey kept looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive, that sly smirk he always wore was driving him nuts.

 

He tapped his foot on the edge of the chair as the others walked onto the stage, Jeffrey of course coming up behind him and giving his shoulders a little squeeze. Goose bumps broke out on his skin and it felt like fire was dancing down his spine. Making him sweat even under the cool air conditioner.

 

Norman looked over at Jeffrey and saw him wink, that bastard had done it on purpose, knowing damn well that whenever they were around each other they got handsy. Finding little ways to touch each other that looked innocent enough to get away with. Hell, they had been friends for the last two years and not once did they speak to anyone about what they had together.

 

It was different from anything else he knew. Normally in a sexual situation he was dominant compared to everyone else. He took charge, made the first move and loved doing most of the work but not with him, never with him. He was always more than willing to submit to him, not matter what.

 

*

 

Katy watched him on the stage, his beautiful smile in place as it always was but something was off. She noticed that he kept looking at Jeffrey Dean Morgan every few seconds. Not just quick glances but those lingering ones. The ones you get when you want someone but the timing is bad. Just thinking about that was making her pant, her mouth parting to breathe a little easier so she didnt keep trying to pass out.

 

The panel was over before she could think and everyone was pilling out but she just stayed where she was. Watching Jeffrey get up and walked towards Norman, that sexy smile on his face. Norman reacted instantly, almost swaying into his touch. Soon Katy was the only one in the room, watching this odd but exciting gesture. 

 

They both locked eyes with her and time seemed to stand still. Moving in slow motion but she was unable to move. Not wanting to tear her eyes away from them. Norman was the first one to move, going back behind the curtain for the more private exit. Jeffrey was next, keeping her stare the entire time. That little smile back on his lips before he too left.

 

She stood there, her body aching and her panties damp. She felt like she had been spying on something private, like walking past a cracked bedroom door when you knew someone was having sex, that rush you get when you know they saw you. Katy couldnt describe it any better than that. 

 

Smoothing down her hair she exited the empty room and tried to collect herself enough to continue with her day. She couldnt remember a time where just looking at two people interact from a far had made her this needy. 

 

To her left she could hear what sounded like whispering or heated words. She looked back and forth seeing if anyone else had heard what she did but no one seemed to notice anything. She gripped the strap of her messenger bag and started walking towards the sounds. Scared that she would end up getting into trouble for being in one of the restricted sections, and would be thrown out.

 

"Please, do it again.."

 

She stopped when she heard it and flattened herself to the wall, speaking over her shoulder to see something she would never forget if she had even wanted to.

 

Norman was pressed against the wall, his head tipped back and his pants around his ass giving her the perfect view to see Jeffrey on his knees with his mouth wide open and full of Normans cock. The way his head bobbed up and down slowly, his hands coming along Normans thick shaft had her panting once again.

 

"Jeff baby, do it again..please." Norman moaned and looked down.

 

Katy couldnt move from her place against the wall. She could only watch with an open mouth, hoping to see more.

 

"You better beg me Norman, you know I love when you beg me." Jeffrey gave that crooked smile up at him and licked his lips.

 

"I am begging baby, please you know how much I love it when you lick my balls like that." Norman made sure his voice quivered at the end, helping him get what he wanted.

 

"See, that wasn't so hard was it...well, maybe it was." Jeffrey stroked his cock and bent his head lower to lick on his balls. Twirling his tongue around them, flicking them quickly before sucking them separately into his mouth.

 

"Fuck yes!"

 

Katy groaned and both of them turned to her. Normans eyes hooded and it looked like he was high as hell right now. Jeffrey just looked irritated that he had been interrupted.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I heard something.."

 

"You like what you see girl?" Norman asked her with a sexy smile on his face.

 

Katy couldnt find the words to tell him how much she loved what she was seeing, everything was now imprinted in her brain and she would think about it forever.

 

Norman whined as she watched Jeffrey get up off his knees and wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, "pull those up."

 

Norman whimpered, "but we aren't done."

 

Jeffrey pegged him with a hard stare, "we are for now, get dressed. You..did you enjoy watching that?" 

 

Katy gasped, that deep, rough voice of his going right to her legs, making her wetter than she had been a moment ago. She would have said she couldnt be more turned on but she was wrong as he walked forwards. Those long legs eating up the distance in no time until he was standing in front of her.

 

"Don't make me ask again."

 

"Ye-yes, I liked it."

 

He smiled and lifted his hand to brush the hair from her face, "you were the one watching us before, seeing things you probably shouldn't see."

 

"I'm sorry, I couldnt help it." She could smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating off his body and she wanted him. Both of them.

 

"What do you say Norm, you think she could join us?"

 

Norman groaned as he walked up to them, leaning against the cool wall trying to stop panting. "Can she, please. We need someone else to play with."

 

Jeffrey smiled and turned back towards her, running one of his long fingers across her cheek, "you up it.."

 

"Katy."

 

"Katy, are you up for it tonight?"

 

She pressed her cheek in closer to his fingers, "up for what exactly?"

 

Jeffrey pulled Norman to his side, "Norman has been bugging me to bring another person in to play with us, will you join us?"

 

She didnt even need to think about it for long, "yes, when?"

 

They both chuckled, "come to room 34 at midnight." Jeffrey said and pulled away from Norman before walking back out to finish the day.

 

Norman still stood in front of her, "cant wait to play with you Katy, you're gonna be so much fun."

 

Her voice trembled, "see you tonight."

 

** later that night**

 

Norman paced around the room, after their little session in the hallway they both had separate shit to do and didnt see each other the rest of the day and half the night. He didnt know if Jeffrey was busy or with someone else or where he was or what he was doing. It was driving him crazy thinking about it.

 

He took out his phone and dialled again, once again getting sent to his voicemail, "dammit!! He took his phone and flung it across the room, not hearing it break but bounce off the bed and land on the floor.

 

The knocking at his door turned made him jump, he crawled over the bed, the blankets getting caught on his feet and he fell forward. Catching himself on his hands before he face planted on the ground.

 

"Coming!" he yelled and untangled himself and jerked open the door, finding that girl, Katy there. She looked shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes glued to his body. He glanced down and remembered that he was only wearing his jeans from earlier, the belt tossed across the room so his jeans hung low, way low and he was shirtless.

 

"Hey, glad you came." He moved aside and motioned for her to come in but she just stood there, her mouth opening and closing over and over again. Norman chuckled, "you wanna come in?"

 

She nodded and her body moved forward into the room and he closed the door behind her. Leaning against it just to watch her. She was skittish, nervous like she didnt know how to act around him which he understood all too well.

 

As soon as he moved from the door it clicked open and there he stood, all six foot four inches of him in those dark jeans that made his legs look miles long, the long sleeved shirt rolled up on his arms, letting him see the muscles along his forearms.

 

Norman moaned and rushed forward, pulling himself against Jeffrey's body, standing on his toes just to be able to reach his mouth. The kiss was rushed and sloppy, their tongue gliding all over each others, the deep moans and grunts making everything else seem quieter. 

 

Jeffrey wrapped his arms around Norman and loved how he worked so hard to get up to him, no matter what he would reach is mouth and never let go. He could already feel how hard he was, pressed against him, Normans wild hair covering both their faces. He pulled back and rubbed over Normans jaw, down to his throat then onto his firm chest. Letting his fingers lightly brush over his nipples, hearing him purr just like a kitten. 

 

"So sensitive tonight Norm."

 

Norman nodded and let his head drop back as he lightly pinched his nipples until they were hard enough to cut glass, "always sensitive for you, what took you so long?"

 

He chuckled, he was fucking adorable when he got jealous and pissy about him not answering his phone, made him feel even more loved then he already was. He looked over Normans shoulder to see Katy standing here, her mouth open like it had been earlier, just watching them but he could tell she wanted it. 

 

"Hey there, glad you could join us."

 

She smiled at him, "thank you for having me."

 

He pushed away from Norman to walk closer to her, sizing her up. She was beautiful, shorter than him with dark curly hair and dark eyes. Her lips the color of pink roses. Ones that he was dying to taste for himself. He stopped right in front of her and grabbed her messenger bag, letting it fall to the floor.

 

"Unbutton my shirt for me sweet heart."

 

She didnt hesitate, just started undoing the buttons on his shirt one at a time until she had to unbutton his jeans to get the rest of the buttons. Her hands shaking the entire time and he could feel Norman coming up behind him. Placing those hands of his on his hips, tracing over the skin just above his waist line.

 

"I cant wait to see you coming for us, wanna be able to hear your voice."

 

She moaned and reached out to touch his chest, the dark chest hair course under her fingertips. Brushing over his nipples until she let her fingers follow his dark happy trail, the only part of him that was blocked from her.

 

Norman pulled back Jeffrey's shirt and started to kiss along his back, then down to his lower back where he tucked his hands in to pull his jeans down his long legs, bending down to toss his shoes to the side to be able to get the pants off.

 

Katy gasped, seeing that he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans made her face hot. Seeing his long hard cock at full attention and pointed at her, the tip leaking.

 

"Norman, help her suck me."

 

Norman smiled and came around beside Katy, making her drop to her knees. One of his hands on the back of her head as they both got closer and closer to his cock, "lets see if we can make him moan together huh?"

 

"Oh, yes." Katy moaned and let her tongue come out with Normans to lick over his head. Her tongue also stroking Norman here and there as she got him deeper into her mouth, his hand on the back of her head.

 

"There you go girl, take him all the way down and let me work you out of those close."

 

Norman got behind her and pushed her skirt down so it polled on the floor, running his hands up her inner thighs made her legs shake and he looked up to see Jeffrey watching him, panting from where she was still sucking on him.

 

"How does she feel?"

 

He moaned, "so fucking good, the way her tongue moves makes me feel close already."

 

Norman chuckled and slipped his fingers into her panties, finding her wet and ready. So wet she was slowly dripping down her legs, he looked back up at Jeffrey, "can I fuck her this way?"

 

Jeffrey moaned and nodded, taking the place of Normans hand with one of his own so he could fist her hair and pull her back enough so she could see his eyes, "you want Norman to fuck you, right?"

 

She moaned deeply around his cock, saliva dripping down onto the ground but her body ached to be touched, begged for it and she couldnt wait to feel Norman deep inside her as she had Jeffrey in her mouth.

 

Norman smiled and pulled his own jeans down below his ass. Fisting his own cock and letting it rub against her slit over and over to gather all her wetness before he slowly pushed in, feeling every inch he got inside her tight heat. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

 

"How does she feel Norm?"

 

Norman moaned, "fuck she feels so good, you gonna do her too?"

 

Jeffrey looked down at her, "you want Norman to keep going?"

 

She nodded quickly, working her hands up and down his shaft quickly enough to see his eyes rolling back into his head.

 

Norman could feel her pussy fluttering for him, "she aint gonna last baby, shes so close already." Norman pumped his cock deeper into her, grabbing her hips roughly and thrusting with everything that he had.

 

"Make her come Norman, then we can show her how we play." Jeffrey moaned and watched Normans body shake just from his words, "god, she's sucking harder, Jesus!"

 

Katy was blissed out, her mouth automatically sucking Jeffrey as Norman pounded into her over and over again but he was right she was so close, she moaned deeply around his cock and felt her orgasm hit her like a train. Wracking her body hard, making her legs shake and her pussy pulse around him.

 

"Fuck that was a big one huh girl?"

 

Jeffrey pulled out of her mouth, "fuck yeah it was Norman, could feel her screaming around my cock."

 

Katy took a deep breath, trying to let her body relax as Norman pulled out and claimed her lips with his own, kissing her deeply and letting his tongue thrust into her mouth just as his cock did.

 

"Fuck, that was amazing, but what about you two?"

 

Norman smiled and got up to dig through his bag, finding the double sided dildo, "you wanna watch us girl?"

 

Her body flushed with heat again, "oh yes.."

 

Norman looked at Jeffrey, still standing there with his cock wet, "you want it big boy?"

 

Jeffrey dropped to his knees and grabbed the dildo from him, "bend over Norm."

 

Norman bent over, still right between Katy's split legs and moaned as he felt the head of the lubbed up dildo slip into his ass. He never need to be stretched around Jeffrey, he had worn a plug the whole day just to be ready for this, "damn, that feels good."

 

"Looks fucking fantastic Norm, you ready for me?"

 

Norman nodded and smiled at Katy, seeing her mouth drop open as Jeffrey turned so he could put the other end of the dildo into his ass. Thrusting back against it until he got in as much as he wanted.

 

"Fuck, thrust with me Norm."

 

Norman did as he asked and thrusted with him, feeling them both fucking them selves onto the toy. He looked back and saw the dildo pumping in and out of his ass again and again, each time getting in deeper. He looked towards Katy and could tell she liked it.

 

He pulled her by the knees she was closer to his mouth, "cant wait to taste you."

 

Katy moaned and watched as Norman licked her quickly, gathering everything he could onto his tongue before he swallowed it and went back to sucking at licking at her, she moaned and arched her back. Working her body against his tongue, fucking his face.

 

"Fuck Norman, I'm close already." Jeffrey moaned and started to work his cock fast, felling Norman doing it harder.

 

"Me too baby, come with me." Norman moaned and reached down to work his own cock, sucking and licking at her pussy faster until she came all over his mouth and tongue."fuck!!" he moaned and busted all over his hand and the hotel room floor.

 

Hearing Jeffrey behind him doing the same thing. When he could he moved himself off the toy and gently pulled it out of Jeffrey and letting it roll out of his hands, "fuck me that was good."

 

Katy smiled, "hope you dont mind if i crash here. Cant move yet."

 

Norman smiled, "stay as long as you want, we cant move either baby."


End file.
